Cupcakes : a different take
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Detective Adam Seville is in charge of investigating some strange disappearances but can he do it alone ? And his marefriend rainbow dash is missing as well who could have killed her? Follow him as he travels all through out Ponyville to find the killer the one responsible for all those deaths but can he bring back the one he loves? This takes place a few months after cupcakes
1. Chapter 1

Cupcakes : a different take

Description : Detective Adam Seville is in charge of investigating some strange disappearances but can he do it alone ? And his marefriend rainbow dash is missing as well who could have killed her? Follow him as he travels all through out Ponyville to find the killer the one responsible for all those deaths but can he bring back the one he loves? This takes place a few months after cupcakes

Adam was walking through ponyville to stop at twilight's house in hopes he can figure out why Princess Celestia would enlist him to solve this case . He soon got there to only be greeted by the purple dragon known as spike . "Oh hi you here to see Twilight?" Asked Spike . "That I am she here?"Asked Adam . "Uh Yea she's in the library I'll lead you right to her" said Spike . And with that said Adam entered the library only to find a very sleepy and tired Twilight Sparkle . "Hey Twi time to wake up Adam's here" announced Spike .

"Oh hey ,Adam what brings you here?"asked Twilight . " I need your help I recently was sent a letter from the princess over in Canterlot but thing is though she wants me and one other person to investigate this case and solve thing is there have been a number of odd disappearances here in Ponyville and sure enough I even found out that Rainbow Dash is one of them that's why she didn't return from sugercube corner so I thought you could lend a hoof in this matter already I have my brother Simon my sister Jeanette and my other sister Jill looking into this case and already asking everypony here" said Adam . "Well let me get some breakfast ready and I should be able to help in this case" replied Twilight .

And with that both Adam Twilight and Spike settled down to breakfast he was doing some Indian eyes an easy breakfast dish to do while the eggs and bread were cooking he turned his attention toward Twilight . "So Twilight by the look of things I can tell your very worried about your friend Rainbow Dash aren't you well I'm worried about her as well you see thing is she's my marefriend" said Adam . "You got that right but you two going out? I'll have to question her on that but anyway better return your attention to your indian eyes" said Twilight . She was right and so the first set were ready he got started on his own once they were cooking he turned his attention back to twilight . "Alright once we are filled up and ready for the day we should get moving and talk to a few ponies see what we can get out of them" said Adam .

"Already here and making planes for the day alright I'm with you spike be sure to watch the house if anyone knocks on the door just tell who ever it is that I'm with Detective Seville on a very important case" said Twilight . "You got it" replied Spike with a salute . Once his indian eyes were done he set them on a plate and joined her and spike at the table . "Oh SNAP better turn off the stove what am I thinking" said Adam as he dashed to try and get to the burner . But twilight beat him to the punch and turned it off for him . "Gee what's got you in a rushing mood today?"asked a confused Twilight . "Well I left the burner on and forgot to turn it off" replied Adam.

"Don't worry I knew you would forget that's why I turned it off for you now why don't you enjoy your breakfast so you don't feel hungry later on" Said Twilight . All the while Spike was enjoying some Gems for breakfast and not even noticing the whole fisaco _. That spike always focusing on what's in front of him maybe I should do the same_ Thought Adam . And with that he picked up the chair and sat back down to enjoy the breakfast he cooked . All the while something lingered in the back of his head _. Hmmm what ever is going on today in ponyville I had better find out myself . But yet on the other hand with twilight's help maybe this could work to my advantage in hopes I can bring back Rainbow dash so nopony would notice_ Thought Adam while eating . 

After breakfast was done they headed out toward his home in the everfree forest . "Adam why are going in there shouldn't we be heading toward Ponyville to question everypony there?" Asked Twilight . " True but there's something I need to get from my house" said Adam . They both arrived at his house it was hand built by both him and Rainbow dash . They entered inside and sure enough there was a body bag designed by Rarity should the occasion come up and sure enough this was that occasion . "What's a body bag doing here" she asked .

"We are going to sneak into sugercube corner go into the cellar and get one of the dead bodies now I want you to just hang around the upper part and pretend that your there to buy something but remember try and chat up a storm while I sneak in" said Adam . Twilight thought about this for a moment . "Alright lets do this if this if for the princess then we should grab whatever we need head on out" said Twilight . And with that he grabbed a saddle back big enough to fit one pony/body bag inside without anyone seeing it or gagging at the site of it . With that the body bag was stuffed inside and zipped up and they soon headed out . They headed toward sugercube corner while Twilight was hanging around Adam snuck down into the cellar . 

_Lucky me noponies around hmm now to find Dash's body though I had better move fast to get this done and out of here fast_ thought Adam fast he grabbed Rainbow's body and with a bit of his own magic opened up the saddle back and stuffed the body of rainbow dash into the body bag then zipping it up and carefully to place it back into the saddle bag and closing it up _good no pony is even here how lucky am I_ Thought Adam happily he carefully headed back up the stairs and into the upper portion of sugercube corner luckily Mr and Mrs Cake were out making rounds while Pinky was up in her room snoring at the same time AppleBloom was heading over to make some cupcakes with Pinkie Pie .

"Oh haystacks here come's Applebloom we had better think fast on how to get out of here and quick" whispered Adam . Twilight saw the exact same thing and quickly dove out the back door and ran as fast there little legs could carry them but of what they didn't know was that Applebloom was working with Pinkie pie to kill random ponies and sure enough bake them right into cupcakes . They rushed back to the EverFree forest to get right to work . They soon arrived at his house and sure enough dashed right into the lab that was built by Applejack Rarity Fluttershy and of course Pinkiepie.

"Alright carefully open up the saddle bag and set the body bag down onto this table" commanded Adam . While at the same time Simon Jeanette and Jill were already in the lab preparing for the operation . "Ok everypony time to find out what in the hay happened to Dash" said Adam . "What do you want me to do?"Asked Twilight . "I want you to wash up there's already a white coat and medical mask in the dressing room but first be sure to wash up just to be on the safe side" said Adam . And with that Twilight headed off int the direction of the dressing room .

"Alright now we are going to wait for Twilight go come back out with her help we should be able to crack this case open and I mean WIDE open" said Adam . And with that she did come back out dressed up as a doctor and ready to perform surgery on the already stitched up pony. "Alright time to go get to work now lets get this body bag open" said Adam. And with that Adam opened the bag and sure enough there laid the dead but stitched up rainbow dash . "Alright twilight remove the body from the bag while I set it up in the back room" said Adam . And with that Twilight did as Adam told her to .

Once the body was on the table he moved the ceiling light to where it positioned on the body showing the stitch marks all over . "Alright time to see how and why Rainbow Dash was like this" said Adam . "It was around four or five o'clock some where between those times in any case on that day Rainbow Dash headed over to sugercube corner to help bake cupcakes with her friend Pinkie Pie figures that she would put a sleeping herb in the cupcake to drug Rainbow Dash once she was unconscious she dragged her down into the cellar where she was strapped unable to move and that's where the horror was soon to begin" said Simon .

"I'm with Simon on this according to what happened the murder used a various set of medical tools as to how she got her hoofs on them that's a different story back to the task at hand of course she began to go to work on dash figures she would go for her cutie marks then her wings then the insides and that was that but she then she stitched her right back up which is what we have now" added Jeanette . "Hmm this isn't good what we need to do is go in and add in some metal coverings that way the murder in question won't be able to get at her organs again" said Adam . And sure enough they all did just that they started to remove the stitching that held the skin in place once the organs were exposed they started to add in some metal coverings that were hand made earlier on for this very case .

"Alright guys we need to add on some fresh thread to hold the skin in place twilight your the best one for this I'll be right by your side" said Adam . "A- Alright lets do this looking at a ponies organs is going to make me puke" gagged Twilight ."I'm sorry that you had to see that but don't worry we are all with you on that anyway get to work stitching up the skin then clip the stitches so it looks good as new" Ordered Adam . Twilight did as she was told her horn began to glow as the needle ran its self through the thread and so she went right to work weaving it in and out of the skin hoping that she didn't have to see anymore of the dead ponies organs than she had to . Finally she was all done with the stitching . She then set down the needle and thread then finally with the scissors she started to snip the stitches that way they don't interfere with anything else though it was hard attaching the wings it worked .

"Now to work on a spell to repair the bones and re attach the wings" said Adam . And sure enough he had some magic and knew just the spell that would work everyone was right with him with Twilight lending a hand with spell and sure enough the bones where they once held the wings began to repair themselves then the wings began to lift up with her levitation spell while Adam at the same time attached them to the re attached them to the wing bones sure enough the bones began to re attach themselves to the wings even though this was draining him this was the most difficult portion of the operation .

_So far so good the bones are repairing themselves now all we have to do is take some notes before I bring her back to life _Thought Adam . Luckily though the spell worked . "I don't know how I did it but I'm surprised it even worked" muttered Adam . "That's because I tested the spell and it worked so don't I get a thanks for helping you with this part" asked Twilgiht annoyed .

"Yes thank you for helping me with this part of the operation" said Adam . Now you had all better wash up me to anyway once we are clean again the most difficult will be bringing her back to life that's the real tricky part" said Adam . And with that they all headed off to the back room and sure enough they were clean once again . They soon walked back into the lab with Adam standing over the dead rainbow Dash . "Alright I know this spell its a revival spell though if this is successful then we may have an alive rainbow dash" said Simon . "Right but only I can perform this spell" said Adam. And with that began the spell .

"Oh master of the dead we are here to revive a dead pony a pony who's life was taken from her against her will this I beg you master of the dead give back her life" chanted Adam . With in a few minutes Rainbow's eyes opened up and sure enough she was regaining conscious she was still in a daze though as she couldn't remember what happened till she looked and noticed she had stitches in her body then she turned her head at the ones that brought her back to life . "Adam is that you Simon Jeanette Jill …... Twilight? What in the hay is going on here" she asked . " That's simple what we are going to do is let twilight hide the stitches but you won't be able to do anything strenuous that's why we are going to be looking after you as to where you are you are at my house" said Adam . Of course that answered any questions as to where she was soon twilight walked over to Dash and told her everything that happened . "Thanks twilight and Adam for reattaching my wings I just wouldn't be Rainbow Dash without wings anyway so you want me to take it easy …... right?" asked Rainbow dash .

"That's right" said Adam walking forward . "Don't worry your friends can visit you anytime they wish" said Adam. "Twilight, tell AppleJack Rarity and Fluttershy that Rainbow is alive and well they can find me in the Everyfree forest" said Adam ,and with that she dashed out of the room and off into the Everfree forest . "Now Miss Dash I'm the one that brought you back to life I'm also a detective Princess Celestia hired me personally to track down the killer here in ponyville anyway the thing is that

that I'm also going to be looking after you till your stitches come out" said Adam .

"So you want me to just rest right?" asked Dash .

"Quite correct anyway i'm going to give you a wheel chair anyway so you can get around just take it easy nothing crazy plus your friends are going to visit you but one thing I forgot to mention is IF your so called 'friend' finds out about what I did chances are she would track me down and kill you again …... not this time oh no this time I am however going to send a letter to both princesses informing them of what's going on and an update on the case anyway Fluttershy is heading up to your place to get whatever she can and deliver them to my house" said Adam

he soon helped her into the wheel chair of course the steps turned into a ramp making it easy for Dash to get where she needed to go with that he helped her into her wheel chair with his own magic . "Wow Adam I didn't know that you could use magic I thought that was nuts" said Dash amazed . "Actually I even have the wings of a Peagusses the horn of a Unicorn and the strength of an Earth Pony in other words i'm an Alicorn" he said . All he could see was the shocked look on her face as he wheeled her into the front room. "I've got a TV in the front room and a room prepared for you so no need to sleep on the couch tonight . Rainbow soon had to figure out who killed her and how many other ponies fell victim to Pinkies cupcakes .


	2. Chapter 2

Informing the Princess of Canterlot

_Dear Princesses Clestia and Luna ,_

_it appears that all these deaths point to one of the elements of harmony but I was with my medical team and with your faithful student Twilight Sparkle were able to revive Rainbow Dash lucky me we added in some metal plates that way the pink pony doesn't try and remove the guts from Dash but it would also appear she's going to try and target the apple family Granny Smith Big Mac and Applebloom something I feared the most if that's possible then her next target could either be my friends or my brothers and sisters lucky we managed to not go to the welcoming party but that's beside the point in any case the thing is we haven't been able to stop the very next victim which is why I've put a magical barrier at the entrance to the EverFree forest I will need two guards posted at the Entrance and two guards posted at the door which leads into my house its in on the edges of the EverFree Forest but the good news is Rainbow Dash is alive and well and is over at my place be sure to bring AppleJack Rarity Fluttershy and my brothers and sisters should Pinkie try and find out what's going on and if she's nuts enough fight her off so my family and friends can escape but also bring along sweetie bell and Scootaloo after all Dash is going to need all the support that she can get as for the one who killed all those ponies its Pinkie Pie also known as the Element of laughter but something made her snap as to what I don't know but quickly hurry to my place as I will explain everything and I want everyone present even my assistant Twilight oh and bring along spike just in case_

_your faithful Detctive_

_Detective Adam Seville _

_P.S. Oh one other thing if anyone wants to visit Rainbow then I have no problem as her doctor I have no problem I would give my life for her _

And with that Adam finished writing the letter and had it set on the wooden frame of his desk . He then got up and decided to visit rainbow dash . He got up from his chair and headed into her room . She was sleeping peacefully . _She's cute when she sleeps I could talk to her but I would risk her reopening those wounds of her's then again couldn't hurt to talk_ Thought Adam as he pulled up a chair to sit next to her bed and watch . Rainbow's eyes started to stir when she noticed her doctor sitting there with a smile on his face .

"Hey thanks for saving my life guess I owe you that much huh?" asked Dash . "That is true but I will need to get this letter to princess Celestia as soon as I can now I do love you and I would give my life to see you live on" said Adam . Dash was shocked to hear her own doctor say that but she knew deep down that he was right . "Don't worry I can have my brother Simon whip up a potion that turns me into a human after all that's what I'd rather spend the rest of my life with I'll still have all of magical abilities along with the strength of a Earth pony and the wings of a Pegasuses its just i'll be a human" said Adam planted a kiss on her fore head and left .

"Now I want you to stay in bed but only if you need to use the restroom its only right through that door" said Adam pointing a hoof toward that door . And I even have a TV here in your room so you can watch TV and won't be bored" he added . And with that he got up and headed out and grabbed the scroll and put it in his mailbag and made sure it was locked and it wasn't going anywhere . He soon trotted down the stairs and out the door then at blinding speed he dashed through the Everfree Forest and straight toward Twilights place .

He knocked on the door Twilight was able to get the door . " Oh hey Adam what brings you here?" she asked . " Listen I have a report I need to send to Princesses Celestia and Luna is spike around?"Asked Adam. " yea I'll go get him do come in" said Twilight . Adam trotted in while Twilight went to get spike from upstairs . "Oh hey Twilight told me that you have a letter you need to send so get it out of that bag of yours" said Spike . Adam got it out and sure enough he rolled it up and breathed on it to send it off a few minutes he got a reply .

_Dear Adam Seville ,_

_You have just confirmed what Twilight told us and sure enough thanks for revving the Element of Loyalty however its going to take a while to round up the people but we can pull it off none the less several chariot's are being sent to the locations however should pinkie find out our guards will fight her off using any means necessary as for the punishments should she be found guilty in court then it's either execution or banishment either way we are going to need you to summon one of the best lawyer's in Equestria while Twilight handles summoning the best judge as well in any case it would seem that everything is starting to come together but as for her element we want you to be her replacement as the element of laughter but we also want some to reveal the 7th and 8th elements as well as we don't know where they are or where there final resting place is . But the thing is we need you to summon phoenix wright he's the best lawyer also the one who helped Rainbow dash out of being accidentaly sent to the sun or moon but the thing is he is the best lawyer back on your world of earth as for trial we are working on getting it setup we will inform of the court date . _

_Signed princesses Celestia and Luna _

As Adam read the letter he knew what to do . "Alright sounds like we have our work cut out for us you ready?" asked Adam. " I was born ready" replied Twilight with a smirk .

Soon Adam's horn started to glow and sure enough a man appeared in a suite and tie . "What on earth am I doing here again" asked Phoenix . " Your back in Equestria anyway we have a case for you to help me with" said Twilight . "Twilight its good to see you again but who is he" he asked . " I'm Adam ,Adam I see you are already familiar with Twilight and her friends well the thing is a certain pink pony known as Pinkie Pie has started to kill ponies I don't know how many but that's why I summoned you" said Adam . As he explained everything Phoenix understood what was going . "Well I think I can help you so how much evidence have you collected" asked Phoenix. " The dead body of rainbow dash I was able to revive her but I made a duplicate body that way we can use it in court" said Adam . "well that gives us a head start anyway I also have read up on Equestrian Law so this time I'm familiar with the law now so where's your place of residence" he asked .

" Its in the everfree forest its just on the edge just past Zecora's Hut"said Adam. "Don't worry Phoenix me and Twilight can show you the way" said Adam . And with that Phoenix Twilight and Adam along with spike all headed into the forest and directly to his house . "Wow who helped you build this" asked a stunned phoenix

"Easy Twilight's friends basically everything even the lab also we are adding on a club house to my house that way the CMC can hang out when they feel like it come on in" said Adam . And with that they all entered and sure enough the entire medical team was standing right before him . " That there is Simon Jeanette and Jill we are the very team that brought back Rainbow Dash she's upstairs resting but you can talk with her if you wish it is my house so frankly any one of you can visit her when you feel like it" said Adam . And with that Phoenix set down his suit case and headed up the stairs to visit Rainbow Dash.

"Wow Adam never woulda guessed that you cared so much for her" smirked Twilight . "Well I do and as soon as she's healed up we are removing the stitches so she will be able to move around" said Adam proudly . And sure enough phoenix walked out of the room stunned at what she told him. " why would Pinkie do something so disgusting let alone inhumane" said a horrified Phoenix . "Pinkie I know that the last time you met her she was her old self but in the time that you were gone things have changed" said Adam. And with that there was a knock at the door .

"Well well well I wonder who that could be" asked Adam he opened the door to reveal Princesses Luna and Celestia along with AppleJack Apple bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Bell Big Mac Granny smith Rarity and Fluttershy . "Come on in there's a lot here that needs to be told" said Adam . "Adam I'll go get Rainbow Dash from upstairs . Of course Applejack and the others were glad to see Mr. Wright again . Soon Applejack walked up to Adam and threw her fore hooves around him and gave him one of the tightest bear hugs ever .

"Thanks for bringing back RD and I think you two deserve each other after all" said Applejack . "Alright everyone take a seat . Soon Dash emerged from upstairs with a smile on her face . "Nix its good to see you again so here to handle another case" asked a healing Dash . "Yup that's right rainbow dash but this time rainbow dash Adam here told me everything that I needed to know but this time its pinkie pie that we are going to take to court with look I know its hard but trust me if prooven guilty then its going to be out of my hands and its going to be in there's" said Phoenix .

"Glad you all could make it now then before the murder's started Pinkie was a very happy go lucky pony but she soon started to change she spent less time with her friends and more time in Sugercube corner . There's more she soon started to make her first kill as to who it was I don't know but what I do know is that all the murders took place at sugercube corner and all her victims would be tortured cannibalized and then finally murdered . But there's a cellar where it all took place away from prying eyes she would use a sleeping herb in her cupcakes the victim would eat the cupcake fall asleep and sure enough she would drag them down into the cellar where a bunch of bones organs for balloons and various other guts would be used as party decorations same can be said for the bones anyway there victims would be strapped to a board and that's when the torture would begin she would use various cutting tools to slice open her victims and rainbow dash was the latest till I brought her back to the living anyway do any of you have her diary" asked Adam . Princess Luna stepped forward .

" I do I managed to get it in the morning here" she said . Adam took the diary and sure enough they had all the evidence . "People now as for somepony replacing her that's easy its Jeanette while Simon and I take the 7th and 8th Elements" said Adam . Luna and Princess Celestia knew he was right only one pony can control only one element .

"Very well I can understand as to why anyway we have somethings to say as well we managed to get these pictures from the press and have them delivered straight here which is why we have a team to head up the investigation both in canterlot and here that's why Adam and everyone here except for the CMC they will be joining the investigation" said Princess Celestia . The two fillies were going to cry when Adam got down to there level and spoke to them softly .

" Listen they reason why that your not going to be joining us in this is because you might see things that might give you nightmares and the thing is you three might end up like her and we don't want that trust me Pinkie is enough as for Mr and Mrs. Cake they will be in court charges are being filed against them for harboring a very dangerous criminal and is conspiracy I know you love that place which is why we all care for you three even your older sisters oh and Scoots I think that Dash does needs the company she needs it more than I figured anyway though I want you to stay out of this just trust us on this" said Adam softly . "Well alright I suppose we can do that for you" said Sweetie bell .

" Well alright I'm with her" said Scootaloo. "well alright then go check out your new club house its through that door" said Adam . Of course the three fillies dashed through the house opening the door and that's when they found there new club house decked out they were so amazed at what they saw that it would keep them busy for a long time. Of course Twilight closed the door . "Alright tracking down Pinkie is going to be tricky she could be anywhere" said Adam thinking . "Not to worry I've sent word out to the Royal Army to look for her in every major city such as Manehatten Phillydelphia and a few other places but if she shows then she's to be detained and brought back here to ponyville for court then her fate will be decided" said Princess Celestia . And sure enough she was right the entire Royal army was searching far and wide but the question remained can Pinkie Pie be found ?


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunt for Pinkamena Diane Pie

_**11 months later**_

It had been 11 months since the near death of Rainbow Dash the soon to be death of diamond tiara along with her friend but that was before she disappeared that very night so NO one would notice and so far both Diamond tiara and her friends have become good friends with the CMC minus Applebloom and sure enough only the two fillies and a young mare rested in the same room together but all in the same bed .

While at the same time that was going on the entire royal army was spread out through every major city but also ponyville as nothing was safe nowhere was safe the only thing that the ponies could do is got about there day as if it were normal some guards were also posted there to escort the good citizens of ponyville through there day and oh boy business was booming for the apple family but barely of course the guards would stop by and by some apples some times they would stop by to buy some cider as well but for poor applejack things weren't so good less and less customers came by cause they still feared that the infamous cupcake killer was still lingering in ponyville

even young mares and fillies and colts dare not go into sugarcube corner cause even they feared that Pinkamena Diane Pie was still there . But they were wrong of course diamonds dad would head through the Everfree forest to check up on his daughter Diamond Tiara as she was very traumatized at what she saw for the first time true fear by none other than AppleBloom of course she would tease her but she never thought that the young apple filly would go that far and cannibalize her torture her then murder her and leave her to be baked into cupcakes . But she was able to trust Dr. Seville to be with her let alone get near her but she did trust him enough of course her dad was coming to come visit his daughter .

"Hello Dr I'm here to see my daughter how's she doing?"Asked her father . "Still the same but from what I know she's taking a liking to me Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as is her friend but sure this way ,Guards let him through" Commanded Adam . And with that the guards stepped aside to let him in he got in quickly so the guard's could keep guarding the entrance. " So while we wait for her to wake up how about I get you some Tea and tell you of the update on how the case is going" offered Adam. "That would be great I could use something to drink" replied her father .

And with that he walked into the kitchen and started to brew some tea for both him and Diamonds Father . " So any progress on the case of Pinkamena Diane Pie?" Asked her father . "Well during the night one of the guards found her diary of course a little over a month something changed her maybe whatever it was she started to kill random ponies so far she was up to 12 rainbow made 13 but I brought her back to life but on that night she dashed out of ponyville and of course something well whatever it was left ponyville in an uneasy situation anyway once we capture her she will be of course be found guilty and be either executed or be banished from Equestria the entire royal army is searching Far and wide and so far I haven't heard a word from them but I do get the usual report saying that they found peaces of her hair or they might have heard a rumor but so far they have heard nothing to report in so far but the thing is though she could be anywhere by now but DON'T think I'm giving up that easy" said Adam . "I knew you would say that" he replied .

"Well better go check on the tea" said Adam he walked back into the kitchen and sure enough it was ready. "Alright now you can have yours sweetened or unsweetened now I'll take mine a little sweet and a bit unsweeten" said Adam . "I'll take mine sweetened" he replied . And with that he poured in some sugar with the help of Dr. Adam Seville . "Thanks sooner or later ther's going to be a party just for you and the others mostly your medical team including Twilight Sparkle the very pony that is helping by the way where is she anyway?" he asked .

" Oh she had to go home to check up on a few things though I should check up on her as well you can go visit with your daughter she's upstairs she's with her friend and of course along with Rainbow Dash" said Adam as he rushed out the door . And toward the town Ponyville . He soon arrived at the door of twilight's he soon knocked and was greeted with a warm smile that of Spike. "Oh come on in but I must warn you something's up with Twilight she's locked herself up in her room and is now trying to find some sort of answer as to why Pinkie-er I mean Pinka is acting like this good thing you came here maybe you could talk some sense in her" said Spike worried . "well I can try but don't expect a merical out of this" said Adam. And with that he advanced up the stairs and knocked on her door . "Twi Its me Adam can I come in?" Asked Adam .

"Uh sure come on in" said a tired and yet stressed out twilight . "Gee you look like something that hardly got much sleep yikes ,Spike told me that you need a break and from what I can gather it would also seem your trying to figure out why Pinka snapped like that well I can tell you I think that for a reason a deep rage welled up inside her and she thinks that killing ponies and baking them into cupcakes is the only way to do just that and now she's corrupted Apple Bloom into helping her this is so bad Apple Bloom the youngest of the apple family how in the hay am I going to break this to applejack" said Adam out loud . Twilight didn't think of that Apple Bloom the youngest corrupted by Pinka Pie the thing is why would she do such a despicable thing like that corrupt a young fillies mind twist it till its beyond repair till she is going loco in the coco.

"Come on lets go break the news to applejack she has a right to know" said Adam . "Alright but I will be there for you I know for a fact that she isn't going to take it well same with Big Mac" replied Twilight . "Alright lets go" said Adam. And with that the two set off for Sweet apple acres . By the time they got there they saw a very worried applejack and a very worried Big mac .

"Howdy where's applebloom we need to know where she didn't come home for at least a week" said a worried applejack . "actually the reason she didn't come home for a week is she is now corrupted by none other than pinkamena pie as to why I really don't know I'm being honest with you" said Adam. Applejack searched for any lies but could find none. "I reckon your telling the truth but the thing is why ,why didn't she return when she had a set time to return" said Applejack . "Eyup" said Big mac . He walked up to Adam and looked him dead in the eye .

"Look if my sister says you telling the truth then I say you are as well besides poor granny smith can't take much more of this but thanks for telling us" said Big mac as he took the young alicorn into a loving embrace. He soon released him . " Now the thing is we have the royal army searching for the infamous cupcake killer but so far we can't find her and our lawyer Phoenix wright is working things out with the judge to get everything set up as for the trial we really don't know but my sister Jeanette is her replacement for the element of laughter as for the 7th and 8th elements they haven't revealed themselves yet" said Adam .

Soon the eldest of the family came out of the house finally to see the sun. "Hey you must be Granny Smith right?" asked Adam as he approached the eldest of the apple family.

"Why yes I am sonny boy and you must be the fine young colt doing this town a deed that none of us can repay well anyway I just wanna say that I'm worried about my grand daughter as she hasn't returned for over a week or was it a month?" questioned Granny smith . "Uh I really don't know where your getting at though but if your grand daughter turns out that she's corrupted and her mind twisted and poisoned then there's one thing to do put her down that is if she tries to attack you three mostly you applejack or you Big Mac" said Adam walking away from the eldest . "Ya do have a point there but I can pin her down with one hoof" gloated Big Mac .

"Ok point taken in any case something is going on here first the disappearances now the missing grand daughter of the apple family this isn't adding up" said Adam . "Maybe if we work together on this we can find the answer back at the crime scene" suggested Twilight . "Alright I'm with you lets go" said Adam and with that they headed off sweet apple acres and in the direction of the crime scene and sure enough there they found there answer a twisted poisoned mind of the sweet Innocent apple bloom killing her latest victim . _ Just as I thought this isn't good we have to warn the apple family of this latest devolupment and fast provided we don't make any noise in getting the hay out of here_ thought Adam .

So both him and Twilight dashed out but not before knocking a few cupcake trays over and that's what alerted her attention but by the time she got up the stairs to see what was going on they were gone and were galloping at full speed toward apple acres . They soon arrived tired out . " well that didn't take long wha'd ya find out" asked applejack . "we just saw your sister apple bloom killing her latest victim cause what we saw confirmed what I feared the most but the thing is why? Though that's what puzzles me" said Adam. "That no good pony is going to get it if she ever shows her face in ponyville this I swear"Growled Bigmac . "listen she's going to get what's coming but through a trail and we want you there can ya'll make it" asked Adam .

" Oh we will be there count on it" replied Big Mac in a low but calm voice . "Alright applejack we are going to need you to testify or tell us what happened from your point of view" said Twilight . "Oh trust me your going to hear it straight from me cause I embody the element of honesty" said applejack proudly. "Well we had better get going back to my place all we can do is check up on our patents and see how there doing" said Adam . "Right lets go" replied Twilight and with that they both dashed off toward the EverFree Forest they soon arrived at there house . The guards let them through . "Alright Twi make yourself at home while I go check up on diamond tiara silver spoon and rainbow dash" said Adam . And he soon ran up stairs to check on his three patent's.

"And just how is everypony doing?" Asked Adam . "Oh like i'm doing fine as is Diamond Tiara and so is rainbow" answered Silver spoon . "That's great silver now don't worry about those stitches listen up its going to be a while yes you can move around and yes you will be able to hang out with your friends but when the time comes me and my medical team are going to remove the stitches and you won't feel a thing" Adam said assuring her . "Well alright as long as I don't feel any pain then I'm fine anyway I'm famished besides we do need to get some food in us could like one of you send us up three trays of food" Asked Diamond .

"Sure thing" replied Adam . "Hey uh Mr. Rich your daughter is going to drive me nuts seriously I don't know what else to do" complained Adam . " So your patents need food huh? Well not a problem I can help there" offered Rich . "Thanks its nice to have someone that can lend a hoof in these matters" said Adam . Relieved they got to work and served the trays to Rainbow Dash Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon they soon went to sleep as Adam turned off the TV he could make out something from Silver spoon and Diamond Tiara . "Dr. Seville your the best doctor ever"Murmmered Diamond .

"Well i'll be at least I can get some rest oh and Mr. Rich if you need help in finding my place just ask Zecora the Zebra she can tell you where to find my place . "Well looks like I had better get going" he said and he soon trotted down the stairs and sure enough he was out the door and galloping through the forest . Adam sat down on the couch and decided to just put up his hooves of course Twilight was already gone so he had the place to himself for a while . But can Pinkamena Pie be caught and put on trail?


	4. Chapter 4

The Trial

It's been 12 since Pinkamena Diane Pie dissappeared but she was caught in the city of Fillydelphia and sure enough I got a report from one of my brothers from Canterlot and so I read it over sure enough they to were coming to oversee the trail that was going to take place right here in ponyville _This should be interesting of course I will have to be quick in reviving some of the other patent's ehh bad idea as I don't have enough time to do so_ I thought .

I gathered up my evidence and sure enough Rainbow Dash Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were ready to go . "Alright listen up Rainbow Diamond Silver your going with me as witnesses to testify against Pinkamena your lawyer Phoenix wright is going to be there as are the entire town of Ponyville along with the main investgative team from Canterlot and of course Trixi is going to be Pinkamena's lawyer though it looks bleak for pinkie but not my problem in due time your going to forget her and move on with your lives don't worry" I said . And with that we got a lift from the two guards who flew us straight to the courthouse/town hall as this was the very first murder case that ponyville had ever seen in all its history .

By the time we go there the people of ponyville were cheering on for us as to why I didn't know but I knew that Ponyville needed a police force and that was what I was going to do we soon entered the courthouse and there stood the ever looking angry pinkie pie along with her lawyer Trixi and there stood my full team I was so glad to meet them there was Twilight Rarity Applejack Fluttershy of course on the other side there was Apple Bloom . Don't those two know that they don't have a chance ? No of course they don't well anyway I greeted my full team. "Hey guys glad you could make it" I said . "Well its great to finally meet you Adam" said Alvin who was an Earth pony he looked like Big Mac but his color was different instead of a dark red it was a bright red and of course the entire team had there cutie marks displaying there chipmunk form figures huh? .

"Yea I'd like you all to meet my marefriend Rainbow Dash who is still recovering in anycase we had all the evidence all on the table but they had more than what we got that gave us a lot of ammo to work with . "Mr. Wright how did it feel while you were sleeping at Twilights" Asked Adam. "Well same as before but this time I had a lot of time to prepare and study up on Equestrian Law this time I know what I'm doing and this time I can handle this trial unlike the last time that I did when I was Rainbow Dash's Lawyer but this time its me and Trixi" Said Phoenix . "Uh hold on a sec" said Adam . He walked over to Trixi . "I guess this is it huh?" asked a scared Trixi.

"Listen and listen good don't let her get to you just focus on the trial but I have always considered you a friend but best of luck today" said Adam . Pinkamena shot me an icy cold glare that didn't even faze me I shot her a glare that told her ' your screwed today monster' that shut her up but I knew that she was going to loose both her and Applebloom anyway I walked back to where all of my friends and sure enough the same judge was going to preside over this case so we had a shot more like a chance to steam roll Pinkamena and today is it no screw ups and this time its going to go well . And so I took my seat next to Rainbow and Twilight . "Well Rainbow you ready to do this" Asked Adam. "yea but i'm scared" replied a scared Rainbow .

"Look don't worry once this is over MR. and MRS cake won't be making the trial but everyone else will be watching on TV but only we will know what goes on" said Adam. "Yea and we have an awesome lawyer but we also have a friend on the other side defending that that monster" sneered Rainbow . She shot Pinkie a glare that would stop any stallion in his tracks it even made me tense up a bit . But we have a shot to put her away …... NO that won't work execution for murder's like her that's what she deserves as for those ponies fillies colts mares and stallions that were murdered at the hooves of her she deserves nothing from us but the sentencing wasn't relayed to me I guess the jury is going to make that decision of course this trial should be interesting . _Here we go _I thought .

"All rise, the honorable judge Williams now presiding" said the Bailiff. And with that everything was going to right down and by the book ._ Here we go time to decide her own fate_ I thought angrily . "Miss Pie how do you pleade" asked the judge . " Not guilty your honor" she said . "Miss Dash Miss Tiara and Miss Spoon how do you three pleade" he asked . "Not guilty" they said in unison. And with that Mr. Wright had the floor . "People of the jury my clients were drugged canalized tortured then murdered by that person that sites in this courtroom she's killed over ten ponies and deserves Death" said Mr. Wright . "People of the Jury my client did no such thing something or someone must have been controlling her I only ask that you consider that this person was not right in the head" said Trixi . "I call Adam Seville to the stand" said Mr. Wright . Adam knew he had to tell what and only what he knew . He took his steat in 'The Hot Seat' . "On that night what were you doing" asked Mr. Wright . " I was sitting at home drinking my tea on any normal night until I got a letter from Princess Celestia she hired me and my medical team to take a look into a case that ponyville had never seen before I even have the letter with me" said Adam . He handed the letter to Mr. Wright

_**Dear Mr. Seville **_

_**There have been some odd disappearances in ponyville ponies don't show up for 8 hours and none of them have left sugercube corner but we don't know who is causing the murders but I want you and your medical team to take a look your main team will be heading up the main investigation in Canterlot while you handle what happened to the body you may bring on one person to assist you for the remainder of the investigation who ever it is I know that there going to do great still though best of luck in this case **_

_**Signed Princess Celestia **_

Once he was done reading the letter sure enough . "Your Honor we would like to enter this letter as evidence" asked Mr. Wright . "Very well the court execpts the letter from Princess Celestia as evidence" said the judge . "Mr. Seville when you got to the cellar to locate Rainbow Dash's Body what did you see" asked Mr. Wright . Adam recalled what he saw all exactly . " I saw skeletons hung as decorations I even saw various guts such as small and large intestions hung as streamers I even saw stomach's use as balloons topped with a banner that said 'Life is a Party' I even saw a table made of bone's and various pony skulls painted as for other things I saw a small pile of rotting meat that made consitant of muscle but there was one body that I saw stitched up it was the body of Rainbow Dash I grabbed the body and stuffed it into a body bag as you can see in exhibit A in exhibit B its an exact dupiclate body of the one I found her body had various cuts all over her body her cutie marks were removed and her guts were used as the 'special ingredient' for Pinkamena's cupcakes heck I even have video footage as well to back that up" said Adam .

And with that the judge played the tape what the people saw made them wanna gag it was footage of Pinkie torturing all her victims one by one harvesting there guts and baking them into her special cupcakes what horrified the people more was the screams the begs to be let go the blood that spilled out of there bodies the various methods that she used as well . Soon the tape ended . "Is that all?" asked the Judge . "For now but that was only the victims that lead up to rainbow Dash's murder" said Adam .

"and how did you obtain the footage" asked Mr. Wright . "Easy long before the murder I had video camera installed as to how I obtain the footage I simply download the footage to my computer and store it on my hard drive should I need to view it not for my sick guilty pleasure but for research for when I go to operate on a patent" said Adam . Applejack knew I was being honest for the first time though she always knew that . "Alright I do have one final question ,who worked with you during the investigation?" asked Mr. Wright . "It was Twilight Sparkle she mostly helped out during the operation and during the revivation of Rainbow" said Adam .

"Very well no further questions" said Mr. Wright . As he walked back he gave me a thumbs up . _So far so good lets see how I handle trixi_ I thought smugly . Soon trixi was ready to fire off a couple of questions . "Mr. Seville how long did the operation last?"asked Trixi .

"It took about an hour at least give or take" said Adam. "Mr. Seville when you were down in the cellar was anyone else down there with you?" she asked . "No I went down there alone to retrieve the body" said Adam . "and what did you use to contain the body in?" she asked . "A body bag as you can clearly see" said Adam pointing over to where the dupiclate body was . "I see well I do have one other question ,when you and Twilight saw Apple Bloom did you both assume that she was working with Pinkamena" she asked . " No not at the moment but I suppose that she did as I talked to my friend applejack she could tell you more" said Adam. "No further questions" she said . And with that Adam headed back to his spot next to rainbow dash and Twilight. Applejack leaned in and whispered something into his ear . " I could tell you being very honest but at the same time you were very hesitant why?" Asked Applejack . "Well what I saw in there nearly wanted me to run the hay out of there" replied Adam. " I see well after this is over maybe we could all hang out" suggested AJ. " I'll hold you to that" replied Adam . "I call Applejack to the stand" said Trixi . Soon it was applejack's turn.

" Alright now apparently Applebloom didn't return when she should of what's the required time for her to return home" asked Trixi . " 9:00 right on the dot" said AJ . And you said she returned to the farm after nine" said Trixi . "Yup she got a big scolding from both me and Big mac we had to ground her for not returning home on time she had school work to get to and of course chores as well" said Applejack . "alright you also said that she snuck out every night when you Big Mac and Granny smith were asleep is that true?" asked Trixi .

"Very true for some reason she always found a way through no matter what we did even during the day she headed toward sugercube corner to help bake cupcakes with pinkie pie everyday she never did arrive straight home so either me or Bigmac would go and get her when we found what she was doing to Diamond Tiara we were so shocked that either one of us would run of course what we saw wanted to make us puke anyway we were waiting outside the sugercube corner we grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and had her like that well mostly big mac did that we brought her home we then took her inside the house and told her to go wash up and to wait in her room we were going to have a very very very long talk about what she was doing . We tried to steer her away from what she was doing but in the end it was all futile so the only thing we could do was disown her so we could in hopes that our numbers didn't come up we focused on the family business down at sweet apple acres" said applejack proudly.

" I see so the both of you knew that she would eventually try to kill either or both of you so that's why you disowned her cause you feared she would be a threat" said Trixi . "Yup quite true" she said . "maybe you disowned her cause she was becoming more than what you wanted from her" said Trixi . "Now hold on a sec there missy we had to disown her cause she was becoming a threat to not only herself but her friends and even her own family" replied AJ . "Very well no further questions" said Trixi . Adam could tell that this was going to be along trial if not a boring one . Luckily everything was entere as evidence against both Pinkie Pie and Applebloom but did they have anything against a mountain of evidence? No they were screwed from the very start . As the Trial kept going all the people of Ponville ,Canterlot, Fillyadelphia ManeTucky, and all of Equestria were watching to see the Final Verdic . Even the accused testified . But in the end they haden't a chance .

"Has the Jury Reached a Verdict" asked the Judge. " Yes we have your honor" said one . He handed the peace of paper the very peace of paper that held there sentencing and there very fates in his hooves . "We the people of all of Equestria find the defendants Pinkamena Diane Pie and the young filly Appleboom guilty and 449 counts of cannibalism 300 counts of torture and 400 counts of murder they are to be executed at high noon tomorrow. And with that the elder unicorn lifted his gavel with levitation magic and slammed it down ending there trial and even ending there lives . Phoenix wright Adam Simon Alvin and the others headed over to Twilight's to hang out and celebrate everything was set up thanks to Trixi and the use of Pinkies Party cannon . The party lasted all day till everyone decided to fall asleep . Only Phoenix Wright Rainbow Dash Diamond Tiara Silver spoon and Adam were the only ones awake .

"You know Adam your testimony alone sealed there fate" said Rainbow . "That maybe true but thanks to everyone else mine wasn't enough" replied Adam. "I understand but we all pitched in to help you" said Diamond . "yea what she said" added Silver . "The evidence that you brought against both Pinkie and Applebloom was enough to have them executed" said Phoenix . "I didn't see Fluttershy with us today" said Adam. " Oh she was there alright she was hiding behind Rarity. " I see" muttered Adam . "Listen like we need to get some rest and in the morning we are going over to the hospital to have the stitches removed is that alright with you" asked Rainbow with pleading eyes . "Sure but you should at least take it easy once they are out" said Adam. Rainbow ,Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon hugged him all at once . "easy your stitches are poking me" said Adam . But of course Rainbow planted a kiss on his cheek. And they all setteled down for the night .


	5. Chapter 5

The Death of Pinkamena Diane Pie and Apple Bloom

As Pinkie and Apple Bloom both sat in there cell they thought about what they did to all those ponies while Adam and the others were off enjoying life . Both Adam and Rainbow finally settled down in his house on the edge of the EverFree Forest he finally removed the barrier at the opening both Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon both became good friends with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in that time they both earned there cutie marks while they made a new friend to join there little crusade she was known as Apple Blossom she was kinda like her sister Apple Bloom but personality wise so different during that time she spent with Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon she really got to know them and really started to hang out more while she focused on her chores "So Apple Blossom what do you think about Sweetie Belle Scootaloo Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?" asked Adam .

" Oh I like them a lot though they remind me of my so called sister but its great to have friends and spend time with my family" said Apple Blossom . " I can understand but when your older then it will be the right time to tell you about your sister and a certain pink pony just not now"replied Adam in a calm tone . " Thanks though, Anyway it was great talking to you" she said and with that the filly went off to enjoy her friends . 

_Something about her reminds me of Apple Bloom but then again she's the side of her that I never saw the sweet kind gentle and confident side of Apple Blossom _ Thought Adam . "Hmm looks like its almost High noon better go get the others" muttered Adam. And with that he took off to go get Rainbow Dash Twilight all his brothers and sisters Applejack Rarity and Fluttershy along with the newly formed Cutie Mark Crusaders they all met in the center of town there stood the murder and her acomplice .

Both Sweetie Belle's and Scootaloo's hearts to see there best friend die but even they couldn't understand as to why she killed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon Adam looked over to his left and saw the fire burning there eyes they wanted her dead since she killed them but he brought them back to life . He then saw the hurt in applejack's Raritie's Twilight's and of course Fluttershy was crying silently . He then looked down at Rainbow Dash who had tears in her eyes it was rare to see her cry like this . As both there heads were put down on the notched wood they looked up and saw the blade and sure enough they were ready to leave this world soon the executioner walked up to the pink mare and young filly and asked . "Any last words?" he asked . Neither one of them responded .

" Very well" he said and pulled the rope and the blade came down so fast that it took there heads off in one clean swoop it was over and with that the crowd left soon the bodies were disposed of and buried over in the Ponyville graveyard . There was a funeral but only the original mane 6 attended along with the cakes with there kids PoundCake and Pumpkin cake .

Both of them really liked Pinkie but in there hearts it was sad to see her go but the town was glad to see her and applebloom gone even the entire apple family attended once the funeral was over everyone headed back to there normal routines . But no one will ever what made her kill like that maybe it was that she had a fetish for pain and dissecting or that she wanted to improve her cupcakes with something more but then again not even Adam knew what the reason was but in the end he finally understood that her diary held the answer but he dares not read it he kept it locked in a metal box in which he kept hidden under his wooden board in which which his bed was on .

And every night he never moved the bed to get at the metal box nor the opened to get to the diary which is why to this day he focused on his relationship with Rainbow Dash his one true love . "Hey Rainbow I hear there's a party for us would you care to attend?" asked Adam . "Sure lets go" she replied the now human alicorn got up stretched his arms . After jumping in the shower he put on a fresh set of clothes that even some holes in the back for his wings so that way he could fly whenever he wanted but he remembered the Alicorn potion that Simon made for him should he ever want to become a pony again sometime . He just ignored it for a while and headed down stairs to come join his marefriend . "So how are those stitches holding?" he asked. "There doing alright glad you used the thread kind instead of the metal ones man those hurt" she said .

"Its alright now lets go meet up with our friends" said Adam with a smile . Soon the two walked out of his house and was on there way toward Ponyville . Both him and Rainbow were walking in silence though the entire town of ponyville still had a scar on it the ponies will never forget what happened to them 4 months ago when pinkie pie started to kill ponies for her cupcakes /parties .they soon arrived at Twilight's house . They opened the door though the lights were off both Adam and Rainbow were puzzled .

The lights flicked . "SURPRISE" they all shouted . Both Adam and Rainbow were taken back a bit . Soon applejack walked up to him and gave him a nugie on the head . "Happy birthday you two" she said happily . "Hey thanks now what do ya'll say we open some presents" said Adam. Of course Adam got a wonderbolts jacket while Rainbow got a uniform and goggles from Twilight both were happy with huge grins on there faces the next present that they got was from Fluttershy . "You can pick out any animal that you want" she said .

" That's going to have to wait" said Adam. Fluttershy only nodded agreement . The next present was from applejack and appleblososm . "Aw thanks guys matching cow pony hats this is way to awesome" said Adam in excitement . He tried it on and was happy it fit him . "Well i'll be" said Twilight . The next present was from Twilight she gave him a spell book it was a book of the dead from the evil dead movies it had all the spell's in it . "Thanks can't wait to try them out" said Adam . "Uh actually I got this from a underground spell book shop this was the only copy but anyway these are just your normal undead spells but only use them in during combat" she warned. " I gotcha anyway thanks" replied Adam the next present was from Rarity who gave them matching outfits . "Here darlings these are for you" said Rarity .

"Oh these are amazing" said Rainbow Dash. "Yea I'm going to agree on that question is how are we going to get these home" asked Adam. "Leave that to me I can help yall with that" she offered she had a nice clean wagon . "Thanks applejack" said Adam . Of course what's a party without cake and ice cream . "This is the best party yet" said Adam . " I second that" replied Rainbow dash . They needed a break from the party to go enjoy some time to them selves . They headed out on the balcony to get a good look at the starry night . "Well anyway I was thinking that we could adopt Scoot's as our daughter" said Adam . " yea sounds like a good idea, I think that scoot's would like that" said Rainbow Dash . "You know this was something that I never attempted but here goes" he said .

He got down on one knee and kissed her right on the lips she was stunned but relaxed into the kiss . He felt along her scars and realized . "You know sooner or later these stitches are coming out" he said . " Don't ruin a good moment" replied Dash . While nuzzling against his face. She was right about those stitches they were going to come out whether she wanted to or not but right now this was all she wanted . To be with her stallion the very one that brought her back to life and nursed her back to health he did the same thing for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon . "So Adam you got any other plans after this party" asked Dash . "I don't know maybe I do have one idea though anyway I was thinking that we could hang out at Twilights tomorrow" said Adam.

"You know that's not a bad idea" replied Dash . " There you two are I've been lookin all over for ya" said applejack. "well we were uh" stuttered Adam . " Oh I think you two are official well I'm happy for ya'll, now come on you two love birds the party is really getting into swing" she added . "Well come on lets not miss this party" said Adam. Dash was right about the party . "Yea lets go join our friends in the party it wouldn't be the same without them" said Dash . And with that they were back downstairs and sure enough the party continued .

They both got cake and icecream and hung out talking about whatever came to there minds except Pinkie and applebloom . The entire night went by smoothly not a single disturbance till there was a knock at the door . Twilight went over to answer it and sure enough she found Both Princess Celestia and Luna there . She let them in and sure enough . "Well happy birthday you two" said Luna . "Thanks ,Luna" replied Adam in respect . "Rainbow Dash did I hear right that you two are a couple" asked Celestia . "You heard right and your looking at the first human alicorn" said Dash proudly . Though they were both shocked they looked him over he had the traits of an Alicorn and the traits of a human .

"This is amazing this is something we never saw before anyway we are amazed at how this was possible well happy birthday Adam and Rainbow dash" said Celestia . They both gave them presents one was a moon crest and the other was a sun crest both made into necklaces . "Thank's your highnesses" bowed Adam . "Your quite welcome" replied Celestia . And with that they both headed back to canterlot . Soon the party was over there was still some left over cake and ice cream both Adam and Twilight helped clean up . "here This is for you" said Twilight gesturing toward the party cannon. "Thanks hope that the wagon of yours AJ has enough room" said Adam . And with that they were on there way home along with AJ for the ride just thinking about what's gonna be happening in the near future .

_**6 years later **_

Ponyville had its very first Police station along with its first Firestation and its first college so that way young mares and stallions could continue there education though a few things were different about the town it still had that scar from the infamous cupcake killer and her assistant applebloom but the town still continued . To function of course Adam was able to look up a video and sure enough it was animated short of the fanfiction cupcakes . " I can't believe this there's an animated short on the crappy fanfiction come take a look at this Dash" said Adam . Rainbow dash headed over to what he called her over to and sure enough she was a bit shocked but then again what's new . Then he looked up the FanFic Critic and even she did a review on the story cupcakes it was episode 129 and even she was shocked as much as he was .


	6. Chapter 6

Alternate Ending to The Trial

_**Hey i'm back with an alternate ending to The Trial and yes this does involve Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney / Turnabout Storm sorry it took so long to get this updated anyway on with the story **_

It's been 12 since Pinkamena Diane Pie disappeared but she was caught in the city of Fillydelphia and sure enough I got a report from one of my brothers from Canterlot and so I read it over sure enough they to were coming to oversee the trail that was going to take place right here in Ponyville _This should be interesting of course I will have to be quick in reviving some of the other patent's ehh bad idea as I don't have enough time to do so_ I thought .

I gathered up my evidence and sure enough Rainbow Dash Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were ready to go . "Alright listen up Rainbow Diamond Silver your going with me as witnesses to testify against Pinkamena your lawyer Phoenix wright is going to be there as are the entire town of Ponyville along with the main investgative team from Canterlot and of course Trixi is going to be Pinkamena's lawyer though it looks bleak for pinkie but not my problem in due time your going to forget her and move on with your lives don't worry" I said . And with that we got a lift from the two guards who flew us straight to the courthouse/town hall as this was the very first murder case that ponyville had ever seen in all its history .

By the time we go there the people of ponyville were cheering on for us as to why I didn't know but I knew that Ponyville needed a police force and that was what I was going to do we soon entered the courthouse and there stood the ever looking angry pinkie pie along with her lawyer Trixi and there stood my full team I was so glad to meet them there was Twilight Rarity Applejack Fluttershy of course on the other side there was Apple Bloom . Don't those two know that they don't have a chance ? No of course they don't well anyway I greeted my full team. "Hey guys glad you could make it" I said . "Well its great to finally meet you Adam" said Alvin who was an Earth pony he looked like Big Mac but his color was different instead of a dark red it was a bright red and of course the entire team had there cutie marks displaying there chipmunk form figures huh? .

"Yea I'd like you all to meet my marefriend Rainbow Dash who is still recovering in anycase we had all the evidence all on the table but they had more than what we got that gave us a lot of ammo to work with . "Mr. Wright how did it feel while you were sleeping at Twilights" Asked Adam. "Well same as before but this time I had a lot of time to prepare and study up on Equestrian Law this time I know what I'm doing and this time I can handle this trial unlike the last time that I did when I was Rainbow Dash's Lawyer but this time its me and Trixi" Said Phoenix . "Uh hold on a sec" said Adam . He walked over to Trixi . "I guess this is it huh?" asked a scared Trixi.

"Listen and listen good don't let her get to you just focus on the trial but I have always considered you a friend but best of luck today" said Adam . Pinkamena shot me an icy cold glare that didn't even faze me I shot her a glare that told her ' your screwed today monster' that shut her up but I knew that she was going to loose both her and Applebloom anyway I walked back to where all of my friends and sure enough the same judge was going to preside over this case so we had a shot more like a chance to steam roll Pinkamena and today is it no screw ups and this time its going to go well . And so I took my seat next to Rainbow and Twilight . "Well Rainbow you ready to do this" Asked Adam. "yea but i'm scared" replied a scared Rainbow .

"Look don't worry once this is over MR. and MRS cake won't be making the trial but everyone else will be watching on TV but only we will know what goes on" said Adam. "Yea and we have an awesome lawyer but we also have a friend on the other side defending that that monster" sneered Rainbow . She shot Pinkie a glare that would stop any stallion in his tracks it even made me tense up a bit . But we have a shot to put her away …... NO that won't work execution for murder's like her that's what she deserves as for those ponies fillies colts mares and stallions that were murdered at the hooves of her she deserves nothing from us but the sentencing wasn't relayed to me I guess the jury is going to make that decision of course this trial should be interesting . _Here we go _I thought .

"All rise, the honorable judge Williams now presiding" said the Bailiff. And with that everything was going to right down and by the book . _Here we go time to decide her own fate_ I thought angrily . "Miss Pie how do you pleade" asked the judge . " Not guilty your honor" she said . "Miss Dash Miss Tiara and Miss Spoon how do you three pleade" he asked . "Not guilty" they said in unison. And with that Mr. Wright had the floor . "People of the jury my clients were drugged canalized tortured then murdered by that person that sites in this courtroom she's killed over ten ponies and deserves Death" said Mr. Wright . "People of the Jury my client did no such thing something or someone must have been controlling her I only ask that you consider that this person was not right in the head" said Trixi . "I call Adam Seville to the stand" said Mr. Wright . Adam knew he had to tell what and only what he knew . He took his steat in 'The Hot Seat' . "On that night what were you doing" asked Mr. Wright . " I was sitting at home drinking my tea on any normal night until I got a letter from Princess Celestia she hired me and my medical team to take a look into a case that ponyville had never seen before I even have the letter with me" said Adam . He handed the letter to Mr. Wright

_**Dear Mr. Seville **_

_**There have been some odd disappearances in ponyville ponies don't show up for 8 hours and none of them have left sugercube corner but we don't know who is causing the murders but I want you and your medical team to take a look your main team will be heading up the main investigation in Canterlot while you handle what happened to the body you may bring on one person to assist you for the remainder of the investigation who ever it is I know that there going to do great still though best of luck in this case **_

_**Signed Princess Celestia **_

Once he was done reading the letter sure enough . "Your Honor we would like to enter this letter as evidence" asked Mr. Wright . "Very well the court execpts the letter from Princess Celestia as evidence" said the judge . "Mr. Seville when you got to the cellar to locate Rainbow Dash's Body what did you see" asked Mr. Wright . Adam recalled what he saw all exactly . " I saw skeletons hung as decorations I even saw various guts such as small and large intestions hung as streamers I even saw stomach's use as balloons topped with a banner that said 'Life is a Party' I even saw a table made of bone's and various pony skulls painted as for other things I saw a small pile of rotting meat that made consitant of muscle but there was one body that I saw stitched up it was the body of Rainbow Dash I grabbed the body and stuffed it into a body bag as you can see in exhibit A in exhibit B its an exact dupiclate body of the one I found her body had various cuts all over her body her cutie marks were removed and her guts were used as the 'special ingredient' for Pinkamena's cupcakes heck I even have video footage as well to back that up" said Adam .

And with that the judge played the tape what the people saw made them wanna gag it was footage of Pinkie torturing all her victims one by one harvesting there guts and baking them into her special cupcakes what horrified the people more was the screams the begs to be let go the blood that spilled out of there bodies the various methods that she used as well . Soon the tape ended . "Is that all?" asked the Judge . "For now but that was only the victims that lead up to rainbow Dash's murder" said Adam .

"and how did you obtain the footage" asked Mr. Wright . "Easy long before the murder I had video camera's installed as to how I obtain the footage I simply download the footage to my computer and store it on my hard drive should I need to view it not for my sick guilty pleasure but for research for when I go to operate on a patent" said Adam . Applejack knew I was being honest for the first time though she always knew that . "Alright I do have one final question ,who worked with you during the investigation?" asked Mr. Wright . "It was Twilight Sparkle she mostly helped out during the operation and during the revivification of Rainbow" said Adam .

"Very well no further questions" said Mr. Wright . As he walked back he gave me a thumbs up . _So far so good lets see how I handle trixie_ I thought smugly . Soon trixie was ready to fire off a couple of questions . "Mr. Seville how long did the operation last?"asked Trixie.

"It took about an hour at least give or take" said Adam. "Mr. Seville when you were down in the cellar was anyone else down there with you?" she asked . "No I went down there alone to retrieve the body" said Adam . "and what did you use to contain the body in?" she asked . "A body bag as you can clearly see" said Adam pointing over to where the duplicate body was . "I see well I do have one other question ,when you and Twilight saw Apple Bloom did you both assume that she was working with Pinkamena" she asked . " No not at the moment but I suppose that she did as I talked to my friend applejack she could tell you more" said Adam. "No further questions" she said . And with that Adam headed back to his spot next to rainbow dash and Twilight. Applejack leaned in and whispered something into his ear . " I could tell you being very honest but at the same time you were very hesitant why?" Asked Applejack . "Well what I saw in there nearly wanted me to run the hay out of there" replied Adam. " I see well after this is over maybe we could all hang out" suggested AJ. " I'll hold you to that" replied Adam . "I call Applejack to the stand" said Trixie . Soon it was applejack's turn.

" Alright now apparently Applebloom didn't return when she should of what's the required time for her to return home" asked Trixi . " 9:00 right on the dot" said AJ . "And you said she returned to the farm after nine" said Trixi . "Yup she got a big scolding from both me and Big mac we had to ground her for not returning home on time she had school work to get to and of course chores as well" said Applejack . "alright you also said that she snuck out every night when you Big Mac and Granny smith were asleep is that true?" asked Trixi .

"Very true for some reason she always found a way through no matter what we did even during the day she headed toward sugercube corner to help bake cupcakes with pinkie pie everyday she never did arrive straight home so either me or Bigmac would go and get her when we found what she was doing to Diamond Tiara we were so shocked that either one of us would run of course what we saw wanted to make us puke anyway we were waiting outside the sugercube corner we grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and had her like that well mostly big mac did that we brought her home we then took her inside the house and told her to go wash up and to wait in her room we were going to have a very very very long talk about what she was doing . We tried to steer her away from what she was doing but in the end it was all futile so the only thing we could do was disown her so we could in hopes that our numbers didn't come up we focused on the family business down at sweet apple acres" said applejack proudly.

" I see so the both of you knew that she would eventually try to kill either or both of you so that's why you disowned her cause you feared she would be a threat" said Trixi . "Yup quite true" she said . "maybe you disowned her cause she was becoming more than what you wanted from her" said Trixi . "Now hold on a sec there missey we had to disown her cause she was becoming a threat to not only herself but her friends and even her own family" replied AJ . "Very well no further questions" said Trixi . Adam could tell that this was going to be along trial if not a boring one . Luckily everything was entered as evidence against both Pinkie Pie and Applebloom but did they have anything against a mountain of evidence? No they were screwed from the very start . As the Trial kept going all the people of Ponville ,Canterlot, Fillyadelphia ManeTucky, and all of Equestria were watching to see the Final Verdict . Even the accused testified . But in the end they hadn't a chance .

"Has the Jury Reached a Verdict" asked the Judge. " Yes we have your honor" said one . He handed the peace of paper the very peace of paper that held there sentencing and there very fates in his hooves . "We the people of all of Equestria find the defendants Pinkamena Diane Pie and the young filly Appleboom guilty and 449 counts of cannibalism 300 counts of torture and 400 counts of murder they are to be Banished at high noon"Said the Judge. And with that the elder unicorn lifted his gavel with levitation magic and slammed it down ending there trial and even ending there lives . Phoenix wright Adam Simon Alvin and the others headed over to Twilight's to hang out and celebrate everything was set up thanks to Trixi and the use of Pinkies Party cannon . The party lasted all day till everyone decided to fall asleep . Only Phoenix Wright Rainbow Dash Diamond Tiara Silver spoon and Adam were the only ones awake .

"You know Adam your testimony alone sealed there fate" said Rainbow . "That maybe true but thanks to everyone else mine wasn't enough" replied Adam. "I understand but we all pitched in to help you" said Diamond . "yea what she said" added Silver . "The evidence that you brought against both Pinkie and Applebloom was enough to have them banished" said Phoenix . "I didn't see Fluttershy with us today" said Adam. " Oh she was there alright she was hiding behind Rarity. " I see" muttered Adam . "Listen like we need to get some rest and in the morning we are going over to the hospital to have the stitches removed is that alright with you" asked Rainbow with pleading eyes . "Sure but you should at least take it easy once they are out" said Adam. Rainbow ,Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon hugged him all at once . "easy your stitches are poking me" said Adam . But of course Rainbow planted a kiss on his cheek. And they all settled down for the night .

_**The very next morning**_

As morning approached Pinkamena and Applebloom left equestria in silence by the time that they were gone the gates to Equestria were closed and of course they had to find there own way out in the world . "Soon my dear Apple Bloom we will have our revenge on what that Alicorn did to us he will pay" said Pinkamena . "Yes he will pay dearly for his life but we will need a plan in order to get back in but as it stands we don't so we had better get moving we can't waste any more time" said AppleBloom . And with that said they both set off to gather troops to attack Canterlot and take all of Ponyville for themselves . It wasn't going to be easy but they needed troops for the air and troops for the ground to hold there own .

_**9 years later**_

It was nine years later and Ponyville and all of Canterlot was upgrading there defenses just in case something happens . Meanwhile Pinkie and Applebloom were marching through the forest with an army of 9 billion troops . Not even the entire Royal guard could match an army of that size one of the scouts saw the army marching and went and alerted the princesses. "Your highnesses one of our scouts has reported an army of 9 billion troops heading this way and it looks like they really want to take ponyville and then take canterlot what should we do" asked the commander . "Raise the defenses we need to hold out till our own armor and weapons are forged" said Princess Celestia. " Of course I will alert Ponyville immediately" he said . He began running to the train station he borded the train and arrived in Ponyville .

"Alright listen up Everypony an army is arriving here today to claim this great town of Ponyville there lead by the infamous cupcake killer and her accomplice the army's size is about 9 billion and sure enough we need all of you to start crafting armor and weapons on the double" He said . And he galloped off back toward Canterlot . With no time to waste the Citizens in ponyville started to work while at the same time putting up defenses crafting armor and weapons . While at the hospital they were going to ration out food of course that meant Princess Luna would have to journey into the everfree forest to get detective Adam Seville up to speed to what is going on . She finally made it to his house she knocked once on the door that got his attention . "Good morning to what do I owe the pleasure?"asked Adam with a cup of coffee floating . "Listen an army of 9 billion is approaching the gates leading to Equestria there lead by the same ponies that were banished nine years ago" said Luna .

It took Adam a while to realize what was going on . Soon he got real serious . "Alright how much time do we have" asked Adam seriously . "About an hour or so listen we need your help in battle tactics no matter what we need to hold the gates besides we have the Royal Army to combat this so that's why we are going to need everyone on the front lines but all the young fillies and colts need to seek shelter which is why we are building an underground bunker for them same with the elderly like granny smith poor mare" said Luna .

"Alright let me finish up this cup and i'll lend a hoof or hand in anyway that I can besides I've studied up on battle tactics back on Earth so I know a few tricks that Pinkamena doesn't" replied Adam. Once he finished his cup of coffee both he and Luna headed out of the Everfree forest while he sealed it up with a heavy barrier . "There that should do it luckily I'm not taking any chances at all with Pinkie" said Adam . And with that done they continued straight to the castle in Canterlot . By the time that they arrived battle plans were already being made . And Adam got right down to business.

"Alright listen up we know that the enemy is coming and with a large Army which is why I'm taking over this Operation everyone and I mean EVERYONE will follow my orders to the letter does everyone understand?" asked Adam . "SIR YES SIR" they all shouted . "Good damn right I am now I have an idea that can and will work i've put together a special team of wonderbolts the best of the best I call them the airal bolts able to combat any kind of griffon or pony for that matter" said a private . "Hmm let me take a look" he said . And with that the hoof picked wonderbolts lined up SpitFire Sorian

Alvin and Paul . "Alvin Paul you guys are wonderbolts?"Asked Adam stunned .

"Yup" said Alvin . "Its hard to believe we do we have a bigger Aerialbolts or is this just it Private?"Asked Adam. "well at the time yes but after this we are going to train new recruits into joining both the wonderbolts and Aerialbolts for show and for Combat either way" said Spitfire . "Well I must say this should come in handy anyway how many troops does both the Royal Gaurd and Army Equal out to?" Asked Adam. "About almost ten billion"Said another. "That should be enough to hold Pinkies army for the moment but lets not forget that she also has an Airforce of Griffons and Ponies alike as well" added Adam.

"That is true but some of the griffons have joined us such as Gilda" said One . "I would like to meet her" said Adam . As the Alicorn walked he spotted Gilda just hanging around . "Pardon me but I would like to talk to you" said the Alicorn . "yea and who are you some whack job here to make me wear armor I said forget it I would rather use my beak and claws as weapons besides I know what I'm doing but I could use some armor to cover up my vital spots" said the Griffon . "I'm Adam and your?" he asked Politly . "Names Gilda" she said . " Nice to meet you now you know why you've been recruited right?" he asked carefully choosing his next set of words to use. "Yea some army is going to try and take Ponyville but some of my people have tore themselves in half as much as I hate to admit it half of my people have allied themselves with Princess Celestia and Luna and the other half has allied themselves with that murder Pinkie pie and the young filly Applebloom" said Gilda . "Alright so while everything is going on I will be there personally to lead the charge" said Adam . "Then I will fight by your side ,so how's dash these days?" asked Gilda.

"She's doing fine in fact we have adopted Scoots as our daughter . "Well good job on that poor filly does need a home and heck I feel bad for her so I hear that it was YOU who brought dash back to life huh? Well i'm impressed no unicorn has ever done that" said Gilda . "its true with the help of Twilight I was able to pull it off which is why I brought my Diablo Spell Book never know when its going to come in handy and this is one of them" said Adam. "Alright let me see it" said Gilda taking the book from him . She flipped through the pages and was stunned at what she saw ever single spell that every unicorn couldn't master and she even noticed the book of the dead he brought with him . " I see your going to use a lot of magic hope it doesn't drain you" said Gilda as she walked away . _Oh don't worry it won't I'm already known for lasting a good long time _I thought .

Soon Pinkamena's army arrived at the gates to Equestria and lucky me everyone was ready to run for there lives ….. mostly the Citizen's the Royal Army stood ready with me on the front lines along with the Pegsai every single unicorn and Earth pony alike with me being the Alicorn General . "Alrigh we are dealing with an army like no other the griffon population has been split in two this isn't going to be easy but we can't just give up we are going to fight this to the end cause for one I won't let all of Equestria Down just for this oh no we are going to fight down to the last pony and Griffon alike so FORWARD" shouted Adam at the end . All the troops rallied with him his horn glowed and he got out his sword it was a Katana sword that was shaped just for him .

"CHARRRRRRRRGE" shouted Adam . And with that the Royal Army Royal Gaurd and the Griffons and Airial bolts all charged at once Adam saw his first target Pinkie Pie . "YOU YOUR THE ONE THAT KILLED ALL THOSE PONIES PREPARE TO DIE" shouted Adam again as he charged Pinkie she was more than ready she was parring all his attacks till he got her in left leg then right leg . But she wasn't going to give up just yet . He was about to slash her head off when suddenly the Citezn's of Ponyville were there ready to back up the army just in case something happened mostly Big Mac the now healed Rainbow Dash and every other pony soon an evil smile appeared on her face .

_Dashie time to end her life once again but how with my hind hooves already out of commission I don't know what the hay to do oh I know I could injure the General and then go after Dashie should be easy enough_ Thought Pinkamena evilly Adam caught on to what she was going to do with a mighty flap of his wings he was able to get off the ground just in time before her sword made contact with him . "nice try sucker I know your plan now injure me then go after Dash I think not" said Adam . As he got out his sword once again and dove at blinding speed his Katana made contact with her head ending her life . Soon the entire army fell like fly's and the day was saved . Everything was normal in ponyville once again and as for Gilda she apologized to the now healed Rainbow Dash and noticed that scoots with with the other fillies while they were talking Adam took the sword out of the now dead Pinkie pie took a rag from one of the soldiers and whipped the blood off his own sword and put it back in its case and everyone headed back to both Ponyville and Canterlot but something else was brewing over in Canterlot as for what it was? Not even the great detective Adam Seville knew but this time he knew that he was ready .


	7. Chapter 7

The Talk with Trixie and Adam

_**The very next morning **_

It was after the trial that Trixie was sitting there just staring off into space till she saw Adam walk over to her in hopes he could cheer her up . "Trixie failed to defend both Apple Bloom and Pinkiamena where did Trixie go wrong" said Trixie . "I don't think you did go wrong you did your best in court that's all that matters after all I was thinking that maybe you could become friends with one of my friends like maybe Twilight Sparkle" said Adam. "I'll admit that you really do care about your friends as much as me so sure but that's going to take some time to do anyway even though I lost I could tell in there eyes that they were murder's but as to why they killed all those ponies even I will never know but still though I lost maybe it was a good idea to loose and let them die" admitted Trixie .

"Well there you go besides I don't think that holding them in jail would work anyway in time they would have broken out and killed RD Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon and I WON'T have that I don't want to have to suffer through that" said Adam. "Its true isn't it had she kept going on like that any one of our numbers would have came up right?" asked Trixie . "Yea that's true but we did what we had to do also I was thinking of opening up an ice cream shop and I was thinking of someone lending a hoof" asked Adam. "Trixie would be honnered in helping you open up Ponyville's first icecream parlor besides I need to come up with some new ideas for my show's here anyway and it would give you some time to spend with your mare friend RD right?" asked Trixie teasingly .

"Alright Trixie its true that me and Dash are a couple besides there is something I have been meaning to ask you for a long time though" said Adam. "Oh and what that might be?" asked Trixie taken back a bit . "How would you like to recruite some people to lend a hoof in making the ice cream while I serve it same with the cones" offered Adam. " I'll see what I can do it wouldn't be the first time that this worked" accepted Trixie .

In the months that followed an ice cream parlor was opened with a small team lending a hoof in making the ice cream first there was Mint chocolate chip rocky road Vanilla Vanilla and Chocolate swirl and of course there was the waffle shaped cones outside Trixie was attracting everyone with her dazzling magic and of course everyone was heading inside for the ice cream but some people wanted to see trixie with her dazzling magic but even she needed some icecream .

"Alright I take it you want Strawberry right?" asked Adam . "Yea sure give me a scoup on a cone dipped in chocolate please" she asked " Sure thing that will be three bits" said Adam . She paid him her three and of course she got her ice cream the audience was dazzled at how much trixie could pull off but even show ponies like her needed a break once in a while . "Enjoying the life of dazzling people with your magic?" asked Adam . "Yea but I know that your magic is the real deal though I haven't seen your handy work your friend and Co worker Twilight has told me that you brought back to life your marefriend and other ponies but your a great doctor / detective I hope in your future that you turn out to be great in both" said Trixie .

"My reputation precedes me but thanks though sounds like you are attracting quite the crowd outside the place sooner or later I might have to close down when the time comes" said Adam .and with that she finished up her ice cream and went outside to dazzle more of the crowd that wanted more out of trixie . _It was only yesterday that this case started but i'm certain that Luna and princess Celestia is going to wrap up this case I did what I had to do but i'm sure that they can handle the rest of it though_ Thought Adam . And of course he still got customers some were his friends others he didn't meet of course Fluttershy wanted to eat her Ice Cream right out of a bowl the classic way lucky him he had tables with chairs that came with them . And they were outclassing Sugercube Corner on everything .

_So far so good business is going great but I will have to pay the bills on this place_ Thought Adam as he kept working . Soon Rarity came in and sure enough she surprised to see this place . "Hey you came here for Ice cream or for Trixies dazzling magic?" Asked Adam. "Well I did come here for ice cream though give me a scoop of Mint and a scoop of rocky road in a sundae bowl please with sprinkles and Oreo toppings" said Rarity . " Coming right up" replied Adam with a smile . He was thinking about how things will be going with him and RD .

Once he handed her ice cream in a sundae bowl he just let his mind wonder a bit about Rainbow Dash and his soon to be adopted daughter Scootaloo Fluttershy noticed this and decided to walk over to him after she was finished with her icecream . "Uh Adam what are you thinking about?" asked Fluttershy . "Oh uh nothing" lied Adam. "Come on i'm your best friend you can tell me anything" she said in a sweet tone . On the inside that scared the bones out of him but on the outside he wasn't phased by this . " well I' have been wanting to adopt scoots for a while now but I had just never had the time to you know" said Adam . Fluttershy was surprised Adam adopting Scootaloo along side his marefriend RD? While she was surprised that he of all ponies to tell her this then again she was happy that scootaloo was getting her own family even if it wasn't by blood. But then again this is what scootaloo would always want a family of her own .

"Wow I'm sure that Scootaloo would be happy to have her own family and to call you and RD mom and dad for the first time" said Fluttershy . "That is true anyway i'm gonna close up now or at least start to wind things down a bit so if you want anymore ice cream better be now" said Adam . "Sure I would like a scoop of chocolate with white crunch and a scoop of chocolate with sprinkles please" said Fluttershy . "Sure thing coming right up" said Adam as he went to work . And with that he got a scoop of chocolate icecream with the white crunch and a scoop of chocolate ice cream and sprinkles. " And here you go enjoy" said Adam . And with that she went to town on it tasting both but he decided to get a scoop for himself he got out a sundae bowl for himself along with a spoon his first choice was Mint chocolate chip then his next choice was chocolate chip with white crunch and last but not least it was Rocky road he then got out the chocolate syrup and layered it with Oreo topping and decided to take a break and go join his friends Rarity and Fluttershy .

"Anyway though the case over at surgercube corner is being wrapped up by Luna thank my lucky stars that it isn't me"said Adam. "True but anyway how's Rainbow is she feeling better to move around?" asked Rarity .

"She is she asked me if she could head out to the Ponyville hospital for someone to remove her stitches sure her scares are there and always be but still though we will have a family but I was thinking of moving out of the everfree forest so that way I can be closer to my ice cream parlor besides I was thinking of adding in an up stairs so that way I can stay here and in the morning I could get right to work but I will need someone else to cover for me should another case come up" said Adam. Both were surprised at what he said but then again what else is new they both looked at him as if he was crazy but both knew on the inside that he wasn't . "Well I'm sure someone could cover for you" said Rarity . "Thanks anyway I do have one idea with Trixie dazzling her audience" said Adam.

Both looked out the window behind them and sure enough he was right. And with that they were finished with there icecream so he took the bowls and got them to the sink to get washed . "Alright Closing time so everyone time to head on home" announced Adam . And with that the audience dispersed for home . And with that said both Fluttershy and Rarity both headed for there homes as well as Adam locked up and he to headed for home to join Rainbow Dash who was waiting patiently . When he finally got home she wanted to show him something . "Well what is it?" asked Adam. "well Nurse Redheart removed my stitches and the thread that Pinkie put in but there gone and I can full move around" said Dash happily . "Well that is true" replied Adam. And with that said he got down on one knee so she could fling her fore hooves around him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "And I have surprise for you as well Dash I decided that we should adopt Scootaloo for our daughter instead of sex if you get my point" said Adam. Rainbow Dash was surprised indeed that he would adopt Scootaloo for starting a family but then again there was a knock at the door Adam got up to go answer it . "Hey what brings you here Spike?" Asked Adam. " I just got a letter from Princess Celestia its for you" said Spike and with that he took off .

_**Dear Adam **_

_**the same thing is happening in Canterlot but we don't know who but I know without a doubt that you and your entire team will solve this case along with the help of Twilight Sparkle my faithful student in any case I want to personally hire you for this case as for your attorny I know without a doubt in my mind that its Phoenix wright the famous attorney that helped solve the first murder case and gotten one of the elements of Harmony out of a crime she didn't commit and I'm sure you know who I'm talking about but the good news is that the Royal Guard is looking into it which is why your investigation Team your brothers and sisters are already there working with them but when your ready you and Twilight will head over to canterlot to lend a hoof in the matter as a matter of fact we don't want history to repeat its self but me and Luna will have this case in Ponyville wrapped up soon enough **_

_**Signed Princess Celestia **_

As Adam finished reading the letter he knew that something was coming up . "Well lets go adopt Scoots and bring her home" said Adam as he placed the letter down on the table and both headed out . They finally arrived at the orphanage and decided to adopt Scootaloo . "Aw you made it listen the fillies are sleeping so be very quite as possible" she said . And with that the couple entered the place they headed into her office . "Alright there has to be a reason why your here" she said groggily. "Actually there is we want to adopt the filly known as Scootaloo" said Adam.

"Your name please" asked Cheerilee. "I'm Adam" introducing himself . " And I'm Rainbow Dash" introducing herself. "well alright if you could fill out these forms then the adoption process will be complete" she said and with that she left the couple to fill out the paper work in order to adopt Scootaloo once they were done she entered her office . "Alright I will go get your daughter for you" she said . Headed out of her office once again to get Scootaloo . Both Adam and Rainbow stood up and headed out of her office and went to go meet there daughter for the first time . "Scootaloo these are your adoptive parents" introduced Cheerilee. "Hey I'm your father Adam and this is your mother Rainbow" said Adam . "You wanna come home with us" asked Rainbow Dash . " I sure would" replied a happy Scootaloo . And with that the three walked out the front door and off toward the Everfree forest they soon arrived at the house.

"Alright now there are a few rules nothing more nothing less ok so Rule 1 when it comes to matters of the night I want you in bed lights out Rule 2 you don't ever go inside that door unless your injured there's a reason I will explain why there are sharp objects that could hurt you really bad let alone kill you and finally Rule 3 don't wreck the house alright with those rules in place why don't you head up stairs and climb into bed I can tell you're pretty tired from all that walking" said Adam. "hey allow me to carry her" offered Dash .

" Sure thing" accepted Adam . And with that said Rainbow Dash with the help of her boyfriend picked up the sleeping Scootaloo and Rainbow dash carried her up to her new room and RD tucked her into bed while she joined him downstairs . She jumped up on the couch and sat on her rump while just snuggling up to him .

"I think you made a wise move adopting her like that" said Dash . "Well I had to do something anyway sounds like Princess Celestia is hiring me and my team to investigate another disappearances case over in Canterlot the same thing is happening there as it did here and I'm sure with the help of my best friend Twilight that we can solve this but the thing is I want you and my daughter safe I just don't want either of you to experience what you did Dash I don't want to find you already dead as a screw" Said Adam "Look don't worry when ever you feel that the time is right to go and solve another case in Canterlot me and Scoots will be with the apple family over on Sweet Apple Acres and of course Scoots would probably want to spend time with Appleblosom which is my guess but anyway don't worry I'm glad you care about me and all" admited Dash .

"Yea back at the trial you should have seen the look on Pinkies face it was like she wasn't there all I could see was pure rage and anger about the same with Applebloom poor filly but then again why should I feel bad I know applejack did what she thought was best but it was Big Mac's decision to disown her I don't wanna to have to do that for Scoots I don't want her to end up like AppleBloom I want her to grow up and live a normal life not a life of cannibalism that Pinkie and Applebloom lived" admitted Adam . " That is true and we are at some point going to have to tell her what happened" replied Dash . "Right but she's too young and wouldn't understand what it took to bring both of them to justice but now that I have you two nothing can stand in my way" said Adam .

As Dash snuggled up to her boyfriend he looked down at her and just rubbed his hand through her rainbow mane and behind her ears till a thought hit him like a ton of bricks with the click of a button the TV transformed into a fireplace with the fire already cackling as he looked down at her again he could feel her warm breath on his leg and thought to himself _I can't believe it with the death of Pinkamena and Applebloom things won't be the same in Ponyville anymore and it won't be easy forgetting the past of what happened in any case I'm starting to get sleepy _Thought Adam as his eyes drooped and he finally fell asleep


	8. Chapter 8

The End ….. Or is it?

The next morning Adam woke up to a very sleepy Rainbow Dash while Scoots was already off to school . "Well good morning sleepy head" said Adam . "Good morning to you too ,anyway we should get to work besides I think someone is going to be running the Ice cream shop right?" asked Rainbow . "Yea I think so its mostly going to be somepony that I trust and you know where I'm getting at do you" said Adam . " I think I do well who ever it is I think that they will do well by your standards" replied Rainbow heading into the shower room. "Care to shower with me" asked Rainbow . "Sure thing I'm there" said Adam . And with that they both headed into the shower room where he was already in his black sweat pants black shorts and black underwear .

He stripped down till he was naked . And worked the shower to the right temperature . And with that done Rainbow started to work his back with her forehooves . "You know Rainbow I think you quite cute" said Adam. Rainbow blushed at that then moved up to his shoulders . He turned around for her so she could get the front she worked down from his chest to his lower regions . "Now its my turn" he said as he started to work on her back then her mane and tail making sure not to miss anything . Then it was on to her legs and hooves . "Dang Adam you sure know how to clean a mare you had practice?"asked Rainbow enjoying ever minute . "I might have just don't tell AJ about that really don't" said Adam in a serious tone .

Once he was done they both stepped out Adam got down one one knee so Rainbow could throw her forehooves around him and kiss him passionately. He soon got the idea and kissed her back luckily he still had his horn and started to get dressed while kissing her . And of course she liked it finally either one had to come up for air . They looked into each others eyes with full of love . "Listen you know about the letter from Celesita but I don't think that Scoots does sooner or later one of us is going to tell her and I think you should" said Adam. "While that maybe true we should both tell her about your next case" said Rainbow . " I guess arguing with you will only end in disaster" said Adam. "True come on lets head over to Twilights I wonder what she's up to" said Rainbow.

Soon Adam was fully dressed and they both walked out the house making sure to double check the door and sure enough everything was set to go . They soon made it out of the EverFree Forest and was in ponyville and soon saw Twilight's house . They soon made it and sure enough spike opened the door before either Adam or Rainbow had a chance to even knock . "Come on in I think Twilight want's to talk to the both of you and its about the next case" said Spike as he was going to keep an eye on the library. "Come on lets go" said Adam. And with that said they both entered study of Twilight Sparkle. "why don't you take a seat" said Twilight.

Soon both Adam and Rainbow took there seats with the first time Rainbow seating on her rump. Adam noticed this but paid it no attention . "Adam did you get the same letter as I did?" asked Twilight . "That I did, So when do we get to this?"asked Adam. "I'm not sure which is why I'm having spike write letters to your entire investigation team along with your medical team" said Twilight .

"That's great but me and Rainbow are unsure of how to tell Scootaloo that i'm going to be going to Canterlot for a while and already its killing me and Rainbow" said Adam. "hmm this is a serious problem I think I have a solution I'll tell her would that be alright?"asked Twilight . "That would be great and I'm sure she could handle it better after all she's a tough little filly" said Adam releaved . "Well I do what I can but since the cakes are running Sugercube corner this does present a management problem besides I think that they can work things out" said Twilight . "And I already got some pony covering the Ice cream shop" said Adam. "Good call on that wouldn't want the place to run its self into the ground after all" she said .

"True besides I have every spell memorized here take a look at them all" said Adam handing her the spell books . Twilight was stunned at what she saw there books were labled with titles such as the book of blood star the book of bone spirit along with the book of Town portal . "How long have you kept these?" asked a stunned Twilight . "I've kept these for a while I even have the scrolls that go with them" he said handing her the scrolls.

Once again it would take her a while for her to master these spells . Anyway I do have one thing to say though the blood star spell will drain your blood into an attack which is why you shouldn't use it but the other spells will drain your magical ability just a warning . And with that said she gave the spell books and the scrolls to spike so he could set them aside and they went back to discussing how to work around from telling Scootaloo to heading up the next case though it wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done to keep history from repeating its self again . Both Adam and Twilight knew what they had to do and so did Rainbow Dash live her life as if it were still normal keeping an eye on Scoots and spending time with her friends as much as she can . But the question was 'can they stop this new killer in Canterlot from doing the same crime or will history repeat its self as it did here in Ponyville?'


End file.
